nananinnomajofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Urara Shiraishi
Urara Shiraishi (白石 うらら, Shiraishi Urara) jest uczennicą Liceum Suzaku, pierwszą z ujawnionych czarownic oraz główną żeńską postacią serii. Wygląd Urara jest nastolatką słynącą w szkole ze swojej urody i zgrabnego ciała. Ma piwne oczy i sięgające połowy pleców blond włosy, w które nad uszami wpina cztery wsuwki, krzyżując je ze sobą. Na co dzień ubiera się w szkolny mundurek. Składa się na niego biała bluzka z kołnierzem, pod którym znajduje się czerwona kokarda w kratkę. Kiedy jest zimno zakłada na nią przydługi żółty sweter. Uda zakrywa, jak każda uczennica, szarą plisowaną spódnicą zdobioną czerwono-czarną kratą. Na nogi zakłada ciemne zakolanówki i szkolne buty. Ponadto Urara zawsze nosi białą bieliznę, a jej piersi mają rozmiar E. Osobowość Urara potrafi zachować spokój nawet w niezwykle trudnych sytuacjach. Mimo zamiany ciałami kontynuuje naukę, jakby nic się nie stało.Manga Yamada kun to 7 nin no Majo: Rozdział 1, str. 14 Choć jest dość popularna wśród męskiej części szkoły przed spotkaniem Yamady nie posiadała żadnych przyjaciół. Będąc w jej ciele chłopak odkrył, że niektóre z dziewczyn wyraźnie jej dokuczają.Manga Yamada kun to 7 nin no Majo: Rozdział 1, str. 33-34 Urara broni jednak osobę, która niszczy jej szkolną szafkę i stoi za nieprzyjemnościami, jakie ją spotykają.Manga Yamada kun to 7 nin no Majo: Rozdział 1, str. 40 Fabuła Zamiana thumb|190px|left|Urara przed zamianą Urara idzie korytarzem niosąc plik książek. Jest wyraźnie zamyślona, kiedy wymija ją Yamada. Niestety chłopak potyka się na schodach i wpada prosto na zaskoczoną nastolatkę. Obudziwszy się w gabinecie pielęgniarki, nie zważa na zamianę ciał i udaje się na lekcje. Swoją nagłą wiedzą zaskakuje zarówno uczniów jak i samego nauczyciela. Do sali wpada Yamada, po czym zaciąga ją na dach szkoły. Ta spokojnie kontynuuje czytanie książki, wysłuchując jednocześnie oburzonego Ryu. Oznajmia jednak, iż wie w jaki sposób mogą znowu zamienić się ciałami. Mimo sprzeciwu Yamady, Urara chce to zrobić dopiero po zakończeniu lekcji, by nie wylądować znowu u pielęgniarki.Manga Yamada kun to 7 nin no Majo: Rozdział 1, str. 2-20 Jakiś czas później znowu spotykają się na dachu. Yamada dowiedział się o tym, że niektóre z dziewczyn znęcają się nad Urarą. Ta jednak nie przywiązuje do tego większej wagi. Chłopak obiecuje jej, iż upora się z tym problemem, a kiedy wrócą już do swoich ciał, Urara nie będzie miała już żadnych nieprzyjemności.Manga Yamada kun to 7 nin no Majo: Rozdział 1, str. 31-34 thumb|190px|right|Urara broni Rin Kiedy Yamada zamierza uderzyć Rin, Urara staje im na drodze przez co sama otrzymuje cios w twarz. Po szkole udają się na schody, gdzie wielokrotnie próbuje cofnąć działanie tajemniczego zaklęcia. Jakiś czas później załamani i poobijani leżą na ziemi. Mimo wielu prób nadal nie udaje im się powrócić do swoich ciał. W końcu Urara dochodzi do wniosku, że muszą się pocałować tak, jak zrobili to wcześniej. Udaje jej się zmusić do tego opornego Yamadę. Sekundę później okazuje się, że wrócili do swoich postaci.Manga Yamada kun to 7 nin no Majo: Rozdział 1, str. 40-58 Jakiś czas później Urara i Yamada całują się po raz trzeci, by dowiedzieć się, czy jest to stała umiejętność. Krótko po powrocie do swoich postaci, Yamada przypomina sobie o egzaminie, po czym pędzi do Urary. Ta zgadza się na kolejną zamianę i bierze udział w teście. Następnego dnia dowiaduje się, iż rzekomo schwytała szkolnych podglądaczy i jest uważana za bohaterkę.Manga Yamada kun to 7 nin no Majo: Rozdział 2, str. 1-30 Udając Yamadę wybiera się do nauczyciela, z którym dyskutuje na temat fizyki. Następnie, wraz z Ryu, dochodzi do wniosku, że zamiana ciał wpłynęła korzystnie na ich dotychczasowe życie, po czym nastolatek przyciąga ją do siebie i całuje.Manga Yamada kun to 7 nin no Majo: Rozdział 3, str. 2-6 Po powrocie ze szkoły do domu odkrywa Miyamurę obmacującego Yamadę. Ponadto pokój rozwścieczonej nastolatki został dokładnie przeszukany. Ryu wyjaśnia, że dowiedział się o zamiarach Urary, która zrezygnowała ze szkoły wyższej. Wyjaśnia, że znienawidziła szkołę, ale jeżeli on sam nie zakończy edukacji, to i ona może wybierze się dalej.Manga Yamada kun to 7 nin no Majo: Rozdział 4, str. 16-21 Umiejętności Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarownice